The Blue Byakugan
by Arissaries
Summary: Four years after Uzumaki Naruto saved Sasuke and became Hokage, his soon-to-be-bride has a baby girl. The baby has blue eyes and causes a lot of trouble when Neji babysits while the couple is gone on their honeymoon. Hinata also meets a certain someone...
1. Prologue: Birth Of Baby Mio

"Matte-ou, Uzumaki-san! Uzumaki-san!", a nurse called out as she ran up to the Hokage.

"Uzumaki-sa-", she stopped as he placed his hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, . But I need to go see my lovely bride-to-be.", he turned around and grinned as they stood in a quiet hallway. It has been four years since he, Uzumaki Naruto, became Konohagakure's 7th Hokage.

_Ever since she appeared before me, I fell deeply in love, slowly… _he thought dreamingly.

"But Uzumaki-san, she's still in recovery, she went through so much when she was delivering the baby. Please Hokage-sama, let her re-"…

Naruto turned around again, "No! She is my fiancé and since I am Hokage then I have the right to go see her and my own child.", he shouted while holding out his hand for a key.

"Now please, give me the key.", he asked politely. She then handed him the key and placed it into his palm.

He began walking down the hospital hallway.

The hallway had windows and was filled with portraits of great ninja.

It also had drawings and pictures made by the sick children along the walls.

As the Hokage walked by the children's rooms, he began to feel both sad and happy.

He felt sad because seeing the children being taken care of had reminded him of how terrible his own childhood was.

Yet, he most of all felt happy that he was finally living his dream as Hokage and that he had became a parent with his fiancé.

His own eyes began to glitter with little tears for he was proud of what he's been through in the past.

He was about to cry, but he held the tears back.

_Ah… here is where she is… _he thought as he was moving towards the door of room 208.

As he slipped the key into the doorknob, it had unlocked and then he turned the knob open.

The wooden door was pushed and he suddenly heard a baby crying. had also seen his lover sitting on her hospital bed looking at the beautiful sunrise outside throughout the window.

The baby was in her arms and her long hair was glowing and shining in the sunlight while she sang a lullaby.

_There she is… as pretty and angelic as she can be…_ Naruto smiled softly.

He then walked further into the spacious room and up to her bed.

"Hinata-chan", he said lovingly as he stood there.

Hyuuga Hinata turned around gracefully and looked at him, "N-Naruto-kun…", she blushed slightly and smiled at him.

Naruto then went onto the bed and hugged her.

He placed his arms around her hospital gown-covered body, "So, this is our baby?", he grinned as he looked at the newborn girl Hinata held.

She nodded. "But… Naruto-kun, she has my eyes.. yet they are not purple or grey.", she whispered shyly.

"What do you mean?", he felt puzzled and wasn't sure of what she meant.

"Well… actually, she has blue-coloured eyes, blue like yours.", she smiled contently. Naruto put on a surprised look.

"Oh really? Heheh, I'm surprised she's not a boy-", he said.

"N-Naruto-kun! How dare you say something like that!", she frowned a bit. He apologized and then asked what they were going to name their new child.

They both thought about it for a few minutes as they dreamily looked at their baby.

"I know!", Naruto shouted quietly, "Let's name her… Mio.", Hinata smiled and said, "That's a wonderful name, 'three times as strong', lovely.", she sighed happily.

The new parents then rejoiced and kissed their baby's forehead. They felt so happy and at peace with their new daughter.

The couple then placed a sleeping Mio back into the incubator and sat back down on the bed to discuss their wedding plans.

"So, Naruto, when is our wedding exactly?", Hinata asked. "Oh, why it's in 4 days!", he grinned.

Hinata put on a sad look and began to object the date.

"Naruto-kun, our baby will be too young to be at our wedding, don't you think?", she said a little passively.

He agreed but then he said he had an idea.

"We'll just have your cousin, Neji, babysitting! After all, he deserves to deal with our child, that way it can be his way of apologizing to you for what he did 7 years ago!", he snickered.

She sighed and said, "I'm not one to hold a grudge, Naruto-kun. But okay then… I'll go see Tenten tomorrow or so."…

And so then Naruto left after a few visiting hours and Hinata went to sleep…

But they didn't know what was coming to them from the meaning of Mio's blue Byakugan eyes...


	2. Chapter 1: The Story Of Hyuuga Aoumi

Two days after Naruto and Hinata's baby girl , Mio, was born, they were in the Hyuuga Main Branch household. The household was still the same as it was when Hinata was young.

Quiet hallways and the servants did their chores at a low volume.

Her father, Hiashi, came walking into her room where she held the baby.

"Daughter... or I mean _ex_-daughter.", he said with a bit of shame. "I see you had your child.... and with that Uzumaki man. How could you?", Hiashi asked harshly.

He took a few more steps into the once meant-to-be heiress' bedroom.

"You've already brought enough shame to this clan and here you are... with a child that does not have pure Hyuuga blood in his veins.", he whispered into her ear as he stood there.

Hinata frowned and did not want to look into her father's eyes. She just sat in the rocking chair. Sleeping baby Mio had no idea she was born as an 'incomplete' Hyuuga child.

"Hiashi,", Hinata began to speak as her father stood behind the rocking chair. After all the training she had done and how much she improved her jutsu.

Her father still never came to accept her and so she chose to call him by his first name after her 17th birthday.

"I am tired of you constantly putting me down... and I want you to respect my child. You can see _me_ as a burden, but only me.", she said as her eyes began to sparkle tiny tears.

For once her eyes looked more like she was meant to be with Naruto. _Pupils, _she thought to herself... the light-shine in the tears made it appear so.

"Oh, and my baby is a girl...", Hinata stared down to the floor for a bit.

"A-also, since you won't accept me... I just decided to grow family roots out of this clan. My child already has started this...", she whispered as she got up from the chair.

She held little Mio close to her chest, gripping a little.

"_Blue_ Byakugan...", she said quietly.

She walked past him at a quick pace... trying to avoid seeing his eyes.

Her father then suddenly turned around and looked at her with surprise.

"Blue Byakugan...?", he asked while still in dismay.

He squinted at his grandchild in his daughter's arms.

"Yes. She has blue eyes, but they appear to be mine despite the color.", she smiled softly and then put on a firm face.

Hiashi nodded and then told her something.

"Come with me.", he said respectively.

"Why?", Hinata responded with a puzzled face and suspicion.

"I need to show you and tell you of a certain something... one of our ancestors to be precise.", Hiashi said as he slowly went walking to the entrance of the room. She then followed him after placing Mio into her wooden cradle.

The father led his daughter through one of the hallways and opened a special-looking door to a room that was nearby her bedroom.

"So... w-who is this ancestor you want to speak to me about...?", she asked quietly.

Hiashi closed the door by pulling a string and then he pulled out an ancient scroll from the fancy wooden shelf.

He unrolled it, "BYAKUGAN!", he unleashed his Byakugan.

"You do the same. Only Byakugan users can read this scroll, Hinata.", he said and then Hinata did the same.

"Byakugan!", she shouted softly. Her father then began to read the scroll silently to himself.

"It seems that there was once a Byakugan user who...", he said as he was reading.

"Who what?", she replied.

"Aoumi... in fact, it says here in the scroll that she was the leader of our branch line during the time Uchiha and Senju were fighting.", he spoke.

Hinata nodded and continued to listen.

"But it says here that Aoumi had gone onto a long journey and never returned to Konohagakure.", he said a bit nervously.

His daughter gasped slightly and she began to read the rest of the scroll to herself. As they kept reading the ancient historical scroll, a sudden booming voice came from somewhere in the hallway.

"HIIIINATA-CHAAAN!!!", it was Naruto calling out for Hinata.

"Darn... where is she? Hinata!! I'm finished my Hokage paperwork (jeez, Hokage work can be so boring)! Hinata!?", he shouted as he wandered around the hallway.

Naruto suddenly tripped and then he broke through the door to the room where Hiashi and Hinata were in.

"Oo-ouch.... that was painful... HUH!? What is this room...?", he blinked confusingly.

He then noticed Hinata, "Hinata!", he gleamed. Hiashi frowned at him.

"Hinata... I seriously cannot believe you're married to _him_. You really have brought more shame.", he whispered while feeling embarrassed.

"Oh... u-um... hi... Naruto-kun.... uh...", she began to blush hard.

She felt happy to see Naruto but also embarrassed of him tripping in accidently and how her father sees him.

"W-w-we're not... m-m-married yet....", she smiled a bit while blushing.

"YEAH! We're getting married tomorrow!", Naruto grinned and chuckled.

Hinata's father frowned again but also had a little hidden smile.

Deep down, Hiashi felt it was good that Hinata had developed so well on her own and that she was now able to escape from the pressures of the main Hyuuga branch.

"Anyways... about Aoumi...", he continued from where they left off on the scroll before Naruto came in. Hinata listened carefully.

"It seems that the historian who wrote this somehow found out that Aoumi returned to Konoha... but she was not fully herself.", he read and Hinata replied, "What happened to her, Hiashi?".

"Her eyes glowed a spiritual blue. She came back to Konoha 60 years later and when this historian saw her helping others in one of the first Great Wars, he writes here that she did not appear to be as old as she should have been after 60 years of missing.", he said with a bit of shock.

Hinata's mouth dropped a bit as they were both in surprise.

Naruto crawled over and looked at the scroll.

"What's this...?", he said with a very confused and idiotic look.

"Hey... there's nothing written here, just gibberish!", he shouted.

"Shh. Be quiet, fool.", Hiashi scowled.

"This is a sacred and old scroll, only members of the Hyuuga clan are able to read this with their Byakugan.", he said with a bit of anger.

Naruto nodded and understood. So he just sat there as his fiance and her father spoke.

"She was capable of regenerating her skin with water jutsu... and she had a mysterious power. The Blue Byakugan.", he said sacredly.

Hinata began to say something... "HEY! That's like how Granny Tsunade's jutsu was!", Naruto bursted out.

Hinata blushed again and this time felt a little bit irritated. "Oh.... gomenesai, Hinata-chan.", he covered his mouth as Hiashi glared at him.

"How could Aoumi Hyuuga do that, Hiashi-sama?", she whispered curiously.

"Well...", Hiashi began to talk, but then the three of them heard a crying noise from Hinata's bedroom.

"Aww. The baby is crying! Hinata we better go check on Mio-chan.", Naruto sympathetically said as he placed his hand on his fiance's shoulder.

She nodded and then the three of them went out of the historical documents room and gone into Hinata's...


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Aoumi

When they arrived to the door mat of Hinata's bedroom, Hiashi slid the door open with his hand and all three of them went inside the room.

Mio was crying loudly and began to calm down. With her Byakugan she was able to sense her mother and father's presence as they stood in the room looking around.

Hinata walked towards the cradle where Mio was beginning to cry softly. She picked up the little girl and placed her into her arms, "There, there. Don't cry, Mio-chan." Hinata smiled softly and endearingly at her child. The baby's eyes were fully open as she looked at her mother.

Naruto and Hiashi continued looking around the room cautiously to make sure nothing had scared her or if anybody had came in.

Suddenly her eyes began to glow brightly. "Wha...? Mio-cha... ahhh!", the glow had turned into a magnificent, light blue light that clouded and encased around Mio and her mother. "Hinata!!", Naruto shouted as he noticed the bright cloud of light.

He ran towards the cloud to reach out for his beloved girlfriend. His arm and hand reached out as the cloudiness faded away and then the light had also vanished suddenly. Naruto fell to the floor and laid there with his head up. He felt very shocked, "Hi..nata...Hinata!!!"

Hiashi was in complete shock as he came dashing into the room after taking a look around the hallway. "What happened!?", he shouted as he looked at a despairing Naruto sitting on the floor.

"Hinata.... she suddenly was enveloped by a glowing bright blue light... she's disappeared...", Naruto said as he went up onto his lover's bed and sat down with his head looking downwards to the floor...

Please be okay, Hinata-chan, he thought to himself hopefully as he placed his hands to face...

* * *

As Hinata continued holding onto Mio, she felt confused and wasn't sure of what just happened. She found herself standing on a cloud and realized she was somewhere that appeared to be within the sky.

While it was evening back in Konoha, the sun was rather rising in this part of the sky where she stood.

Mio's glowing blue eyes then closed as a wind began to gust nearby. The wind began to take shape and form of what looked like a person.

The cloud and the wind itself then quickly turned into what seem to be a Mizu Bunshin, a water clone. The water clone then transformed into a woman...

"I have been waiting for you, Hyuuga Hinata." The woman had said quietly. Hinata's eyes went wide and she suddenly felt as if she knew this woman personally. Yet she had never met her before in her life. She also felt as if she couldn't speak...

"Hinata, your mother had once read a prophecy within one of the Hyuuga Clan's oldest scrolls. That prophecy was and is about me returning to the ninja world through a child which shares a part of my spirit...", she began speaking and then Hinata interrupted after a calming breather. She looked at the woman's blue and spiritual eyes.

"Who are you anyway... and what are you talking about?", she asked with her politest tone. The woman then began to explain, "I am Aoumi Hyuuga..." Hinata's eyes opened with a surprised look.

"I am one of your ancestors and am the first Hyuuga heiress. Me and your great, great grandmother were twin sisters. In those days, the traditional binding of the youngest of twins was different, especially for girls it was very different..."

The winds in the sky then began to blow the two women's hair around and the sun was midway to the centre of the atmosphere.

Hinata listened as the clouds were moving beneath their feet. "Me and my sister were both brought up through the main branch of the clan. There was no forehead binding for the younger twin, but there was a challenge and quest for the younger twin.

"A dangerous quest of infiltrating villages and to preserve as much peace as possible. I was that younger twin, the one who was meant to lead of the Hyuuga clan across the different lands." Aoumi said as Hinata stood silently. She wondered why Aoumi had to do such a quest...

"As I grew up, my mother and father had noticed a mystical chakra within me. They then began to place their beliefs and hope into me... yet in the two other clans, The Uchiha and The Senju, the leaders had also noticed their own persons of even greater chakra...", Aoumi had a sad look inside her eyes.

"So on my tenth birthday, my father had requested me to fulfill the role of leading the lower branch. My sister had always rejected such a journey and role for me. I accepted it despite my older sister's will to keep me safe. Eight years later I then began advanced training within the lower branch of the clan. For it was the lower branch that I was meant to lead... One day though," Aoumi's mouth turned into a frown...

"As I returned from a journey with the lower branch. I seen a great war going on along the outskirts of Konohagakure. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha were fighting a great battle. I ran towards the fight and joined the rest of the Hyuuga clan, immediately going into combat. Tobirama, myself, and the shinobi of Konoha who had the water-style chakra were fighting off the flames of Madara's many simultaneous attacks." She suddenly shivered and held her hand to her chest. Hinata began walking to her compassionately as she still held Mio in her arms.

"... It... it was the worst fight I ever encountered... Madara was using a demonic creature to fight Hashirama... and some buildings were destroyed by the fighting... many young ninja were killed. Your great, great grandmother had became the new leader and fulfilled her role of becoming heiress in the time of my absence."

"She heard of me being in that battle and was worried. She couldn't do anything to come and help me, because she was the heiress who had to protect the main Hyuuga mansion. I was nearly dead of deprivation of rest and deprivation of my chakra as I fought." Beginning to look downwards as Hinata stood in front of her with compassionate eyes.

"Once the battle was said to be taken to the Valley Of The End, Hashirama had informed all the Konoha shinobi to leave the battle to only him and Madara. We retreated and I had returned to the main Hyuuga mansion."

"She, my sister, had embraced me with tears in her eyes once I had arrived to the entrance with the other Hyuuga members. I was then healed there and I had decided to go on another journey... a journey away from the stress of the battle and to go focus my mind somewhere else. My sister was against it, yet I still left. I walked away...", Aoumi stopped speaking for a moment. Hinata then realized that the sun was setting behind her and she wondered why Aoumi stopped talking.

"The Heavenly Parallel Sun is setting... I am only capable of speaking to you when Mio's eyes open during the sunset in your world. For the rising Sun in the Parallel Heavens represents the Hyuuga clan..." She said as her the water that made up her feet had melted into the cloud underneath.

"Before my clone evaporates away though, you need to know that your mother once found the secret scroll I once written. She found out that part of my spirit was within the scroll."

"She intuitively knew of the future that is to soon become real, so she had one of her assistants seal that part of my spirit inside of you on the day you were born... thus your child, Mio, is of my power........" Aoumi began to dissolve away as the sun vanished to the other side. "We shall meet again, Hinata and Mio..." The clone then evaporated into parts of the atmosphere. Hinata and Mio were then faded away into their own world and reality...


End file.
